


Dos niñas perdidas

by meddlesome_hero



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesome_hero/pseuds/meddlesome_hero
Summary: Utena tiene 9 años, ha perdido a sus padres y piensa que nunca se adaptará a vivir en una nueva ciudad. Entonces conoce a Anthy Himemiya...





	Dos niñas perdidas

—¿Qué tal si vamos por soba esta noche? Me comentaron en el trabajo que abrieron un nuevo restaurante que es realmente bueno y….

Utena se sacudió una hoja que se había pegado a su vestido negro mientras fingía escuchar a su tía Yurika, el asunto de la cena la tenía sin cuidado, ya que lo que verdaderamente hubiera querido comer era imposible de obtener en ese lugar y en ese momento, precisamente por eso, prefería no pensar demasiado en el tema.

—Bueno, también podríamos ir a las hamburguesas si te apetece. ¿Qué te parece mejor?

—Lo que sea está bien, tía Yurika— respondió.

En realidad, no tenía ganas de estar afuera ese día, pero su tía le había insistido en que le ayudara con las compras, lo que significaba que tenían que caminar un par de cuadras bajo el sol. La temperatura día con día se iba elevando y la niña casi no tenía ropa ligera. Quizá debería hacerle caso a su tía y ya no usar tanto el vestido negro, pero Utena no podía dejar de pensar que había algo incorrecto en eso. 

—¡Mira, Utena-chan! Ya florecieron las rosas del parque.

No tuvo más remedio que voltear y fingir que le prestaba atención a los rosales que le señalaba su tía. En realidad tenía tanto interés en las flores como en la cena de esa noche. 

—Están lindas, ¿no crees?— preguntó la mujer mientras arrancaba una rosa y se la entregaba a su sobrina.

Utena no supo qué responder, en verdad era una flor muy bonita y también el gesto de su tía había sido lindo. Esbozó una sonrisa. 

— ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Vete por donde viniste!

— ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

Unos gritos cercanos las sobresaltaron, parecía una pelea. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Utena se adentró en el parque y alcanzó a distinguir a unos niños mayores que ella rodeando a alguien. Era obvio que se trataba de bravucones y no le agradó para nada lo que hacían. Iba a decirles algo cuando:

—¡Hey! ¿Qué creen que hacen?- exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Su tía la había seguido sin que se diera cuenta. Al ver a un adulto intervenir, los chicos se dispersaron de inmediato antes de que pudieran sacarles alguna explicación.

Utena notó que una niña como de su edad se encontraba llorando en el suelo con la cabeza hacia abajo, incluso ahora que los niños se habían ido, permanecía sin moverse. Tenía los cabellos violeta, la piel oscura y portaba un vestido rojo.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿cómo pudieron haberle hecho esto a una niña?- dijo Yurika.

Utena estaba igualmente indignada, se acercó a la chica para comprobar que no le hubieran hecho daño. Por lo menos no se veía herida, pero seguía llorando desconsolada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaron?

La otra no contestó, cuando Utena puso una mano sobre su hombro, notó que estaba temblando. 

—Tal vez no nos entienda, hay que buscar a sus padres— comentó su tía.

Era verdad, la chica parecía extranjera. Utena trató de imaginarse lo mal que debía sentirse estar en un lugar completamente extraño y ser atacada por otros. Por un momento pensó que aunque ella estaba pasando por una situación parecida, no se comparaba en nada con lo que estaría sufriendo esa niña. Se decidió a ayudarla sin importar qué. Pero ¿cómo demostrarle que estaba de su lado? 

Utena le mostró la rosa que le habían regalado hacía unos momentos, la niña la miró con curiosidad.

– Tranquila, esos niños ya se fueron y no van a volver a molestarte.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Todo va a estar bien, confía en mí— y sorpresivamente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La niña tomó la rosa y se le quedó viendo como si fuera un objeto de otro planeta. Utena estaba a punto de pedirle que las acompañara para buscar a sus padres cuando de repente la otra se levantó y salió corriendo.

–¡Hey, espera!

Corrió tras ella, pero la perdió de vista. Siguió hasta toparse con el muro de una casa que señalaba los confines del parque. Durante un tiempo, ella y su tía siguieron buscando sin éxito.

—Seguramente se fue con su familia— dijo Yurika— Ven, Utena-chan. Todavía tenemos que ir al supermercado.

Después de eso, el resto del día pasó lo más normal posible, fueron de compras, arreglaron algunas cosas de la casa y salieron a cenar. Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en el parque, sin embargo, Utena no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

***

Fue hasta el martes de esa misma semana que Utena volvió a ese parque. Había sido una mañana relativamente normal, la niña se despertó, tomó el desayuno que le preparó su tía, se despidió de su abuela y sus padres en el altar y se dirigió a la escuela. Sin embargo, durante el camino no pudo evitar sentirse rara. Iba junto a otros niños que asistían a su primaria, incluso algunos estaban en su mismo salón, pero al verlos, no podía pensar en ellos como sus compañeros de clase, mucho menos como sus amigos. Sus verdaderos compañeros estaban en una primaria a kilómetros de ahí… ellos la habían acompañado toda su vida, desde el preescolar, hasta segundo de primaria pero a pesar de todo ni siquiera pudo decirles adios después del accidente. Entre más los observaba, más notaba las diferencias entre estos otros niños y sus amigos. No hablaban igual ni les gustaba jugar las mismas cosas. De nuevo tuvo la sensación de que nunca se adaptaría a ese lugar y no sentía ganas de lidiar con esas personas. Cuando menos se lo esperó ya se había desviado del camino habitual de la escuela y se dirigía al parque sin saber por qué.

Aunque no se encontraba tan lejos de su casa, Utena no se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a fondo ese lugar. Se trataba de un parque hundido con un sólo camino por donde se podía bajar. No había mucha gente a esas horas. El parque estaba tan lleno de árboles que entre más se descendía por el camino, más oscuro se ponía, la niña caminó hasta toparse nuevamente con el muro. La casa a la que éste pertenecía era enorme. En aquella parte no pasaba absolutamente nadie. Tras dar algunas vueltas y observar el follaje a su alrededor, Utena se acostó debajo de un pino y cerró los ojos. 

Sintió muy potente el olor a tierra y a hojas. El suelo estaba fresco y una brisa pasaba por entre los árboles. Esto le hizo recordar su tierra natal y cómo por esas fechas apenas comenzaban a subir las temperaturas. En cambio en Yokohama todo era muy húmedo y caluroso. Sin duda era mejor vivir en Hokkaido. Pensó en su nueva escuela, en el clima y en lo mala que era su tía para cocinar. Ninguno de los cambios la había favorecido. Comenzó a creer que todo estaría mejor si regresaba a su verdadera casa.

No supo cuándo se quedó dormida, pero la despertó un fuerte olor a rosas. Al abrir los ojos notó que encima tenía rosas y todo tipo de flores. Se incorporó y unos pétalos cayeron de su cabeza.

— Pero, ¿qué?

Escuchó los pasos de alguien corriendo, fue en dirección al sonido y la vio de nuevo. La niña del otro día trataba de esconderse detrás de un árbol.

— Oh, eres tú — exclamó al reconocerla.—Ehm… ¡Hola!

Esbozó una leve sonrisa. La otra niña se asomó de detrás del árbol.

—Hola—su voz era queda y suave, tanto que por un momento, Utena creyó que se la había imaginado.

—¿Puedes entenderme? ¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Utena Tenjou. ¿Cómo te llamas?—dijo todo esto intempestivamente. La otra niña se asustó y volvió a esconderse detrás del árbol.

—A… Anthy Himemiya.— susurró desde su escondite.

—¿Cómo? ¿Himemiya? ¿Y eres nueva aquí? Nunca te he visto en la escuela. Yo también soy nueva, vivía en Hakodate. ¿Y tú de dónde eres?

Utena se acercó más al árbol y se asomó cuando la otra chica tardó en contestarle.

—No… este… yo siempre he vivido aquí. Vivo en esa casa— dijo señalando a la mansión detrás del parque.

— ¡Increíble!

Como Anthy se empeñaba en ocultarse, Utena le dio la vuelta al árbol lo que resultó inútil ya que la otra había hecho lo mismo y seguían estando en lados contrarios.

— ¿Y por qué no vas a la escuela?— le preguntó.

—No puedo… mi hermano dice que la gente es mala.

— ¡Si lo dice por los niños tontos del otro día, yo me encargaré de que no vuelvan a molestarte! No puedes estar sin estudiar, ¡todos los niños tenemos derecho a ir a la escuela!— exclamó mientras seguía tratando de acercarse, pero ahora las dos no hacían más que dar vueltas alrededor del árbol.

—¿No deberías de estar tú en clases ahora?

La niña de pelo rosa se paró en seco.

—Yo… eh… ¡Iré más al rato!—Sintió que enrojecía de la vergüenza. Escuchó una risita del otro lado y se puso más roja aún.— Pero eso no importa. Yo estoy aquí y te volví a encontrar así que…¿Por qué no nos volvemos amigas?

—¿Amigas?

—Sí. Con eso de que no vas a la escuela, seguro que no tienes amigos. Quiero ayudarte.

Anthy se asomó y la miró fijamente. Utena notó que tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos. 

—De acuerdo. Seamos amigas.

—¡Genial! ¿A qué quieres jugar?

***

Esa tarde tía Yurika debió haber visto a su sobrina más contenta de lo usual porque le preguntó:

—¿Te pasó algo bueno en la escuela?

Utena dejó su cuchara a medio camino entre el plato y su boca. Si su tía se enteraba que se había ido de pinta haría un escándalo. 

—Sí.—contestó sin vacilar—Me divertí mucho hoy.

—Me alegra que ya te estés acostumbrando a tus compañeros.

Utena se sonrió y continuó comiendo su sopa. En realidad no le había mentido a su tía. Ese día se había divertido mucho con su nueva amiga y esperaba volver a verla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó de pensar por un rato sobre cuánto extrañaba Hokkaido.

***  
A partir de ese momento Utena siguió saltándose las clases una o dos veces por semana para ir con su nueva amiga. Resultó que no era tan fácil que coincidieran puesto que Himemiya a veces estaba ocupada y no podía salir. Como tampoco podían hablarse por teléfono, tuvieron que elaborar un sistema para verse. Antes de llegar a su lugar habitual en el parque, Utena pasaba frente a la mansión y revisaba que no estuviera el carro del hermano mayor de Himemiya; también estaba atenta a escuchar el piano. Si este no se oía y el carro no estaba, significaba que su amiga estaba sola y podría salir un rato. Así que la chica iba corriendo al parque y tocaba su flauta para señalar que había llegado. En poco tiempo, Himemiya estaba con ella y podían jugar aunque fuera un rato. Los días en que su amiga no estaba disponible, Utena regresaba a la escuela o se iba a pasear por la ciudad.

Cuando vivía en Hakodate, Utena nunca faltaba a sus clases, sin embargo, ahora que lo hacía descubrió que no era tan malo. En su escuela nadie la había reportado y su tía aún no se daba cuenta de nada, de hecho le agradaba que la niña se viera más alegre y que por fin hubiera dejado atrás la ropa negra. A veces se sentía un poco culpable por mentirle, pero luego se calmaba al pensar que después de todo lo estaba haciendo por una buena causa. No podía dejar sola a Himemiya y era necesario acompañarla lo más posible. El cumplimiento de ese deber tenía sus ventajas: juntas se la pasaban genial. Las dos paseaban por el parque, se escondían de los adultos, inventaban nuevos juegos… Himemiya le había enseñado a hacer coronas de flores y ella le había mostrado cómo dominar una pelota de futbol. Su amiga nunca quería salir del parque y no pasaban tanto tiempo como Utena hubiera querido, pero no podía quejarse. Algún día la convencería de ir a la escuela con ella y ya no tendría que preocuparse por seguir faltando a clases. 

—Oye, ¿Y por qué no tienes las tardes libres, Himemiya?

Era mañana, hacía mucho calor y las niñas se encontraban sentadas a la sombra de los árboles mientras comían unas golosinas que Utena había comprado el día anterior.

—Tengo que practicar el piano y el violín. A veces hago presentaciones.—contestó mientras examinaba los dulces.

—¡Increíble! ¡Me encantaría verte tocar! La próxima vez que hagas una presentación, me invitas.

Notó que Himemiya se había apartado un poco, entonces se dio cuenta de que había hablado a gritos otra vez. Por alguna razón, Himemiya se ponía nerviosa cuando la gente elevaba su tono de voz.

—¿Sí me invitarías?—preguntó suavemente.

La otra apartó la mirada.

— N-no. Mi hermano no lo permitiría.

— Tu hermano mayor nunca te deja hacer nada.—gruñó. No conocía personalmente al hermano de Himemiya pero por todo lo que ella le contaba le caía muy mal.

— ¡Oh! Creo que gané algo.— dijo la otra chica mostrando una tarjeta que había encontrado en el fondo de su paquete de dulces.

Utena se olvidó por completo de su enojo y vio la tarjeta que le mostraba su amiga. Indicaba que había ganado una paleta helada.

—¡Eso es genial, Himemiya! ¡Hay que ir a cambiarla!

—Pero… tendría que salir del parque.

Utena la tomó de la mano.

—No te preocupes, será divertido. Aprovechemos que tienes toda la mañana libre. 

La otra seguía dudando.

— Podrás conocer algo nuevo, y no pasará nada. Confía en mí.

Himemiya se quedó pensando por un momento.

—De acuerdo, pero tenemos que estar aquí antes de la hora de comer.

—¡Muy bien! Entonces tenemos toda la mañana.

Salieron del parque tomadas de la mano. Utena notó que las manos de Himemiya eran suaves y delicadas, trató de no apretarlas tanto para no lastimarla.

—Hay una tienda por aquí, pero todos me conocen y no quiero que vayan a decirle a mi tía que me he saltado clases. ¿Qué tal si tomamos el camión y vamos al puerto?

—El.. ¿el camión?

Podía sentir cómo la mano de su amiga temblaba. 

—No te preocupes, será divertido y no nos tardaremos mucho.

Himemiya volvió a acceder, esta vez menos segura.

El camión pasó de inmediato. Por la hora iba casi vacío y pudieron sentarse donde quisieron. La chica de cabellos violeta se puso junto a la ventanilla y miró hacia afuera azorada.

— ¿Ves? Es muy fácil. En Hakodate tomaba el camión todo el tiempo porque mi escuela estaba lejos de mi casa, pero mis compañeros también lo hacían y nos divertíamos mucho durante el viaje.

— ¿Y qué hay de tus amigos de aquí? ¿Sales con ellos?—preguntó Himemiya.

— Pues… sí. Estoy saliendo contigo.

La chica se le quedó viendo unos instantes como si quisiera preguntarle algo más, pero desistió de ello y simplemente se limitó a asentir.

Se bajaron unas cuadras después, desde ahí podía apreciarse el puerto. Utena estaba cada vez más convencida de que tendrían un gran día, pero cuando llevaban unos minutos en la tienda, sintió que Himemiya la jalaba del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Mi hermano!—susurró desesperada.

De inmediato se escondieron tras un anaquel. Utena se asomó, aunque nunca había visto al hermano de su amiga, lo pudo reconocer de inmediato. El parecido era increíble, sólo que el cabello de él era más corto y de un tono más claro. El hombre tomó un periódico y se dirigió a la caja. En ningún momento se le ocurrió voltear a los anaqueles. La chica tomó la mano de Himemiya y notó que temblaba más que antes. Lo único que podía esperar era que él se saliera pronto y para darles la oportunidad de escapar una vez que se aseguraran que se había alejado de la tienda. Sintió el sudor caer por su frente. Lo último que ella quería era causarle problemas a Himemiya. 

Tras dos minutos de tensión, el hombre pagó en la caja y se retiró. Las niñas se asomaron discretamente por la ventana. Cuando lo vieron subirse al carro y arrancar, lanzaron al unísono un suspiro de alivio. Aprovecharon ese momento para salir y correr en dirección contraria al carro.

Tras minutos de carrera frenética, se detuvieron detrás de un restaurante. Utena sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

— Estuvo cerca. ¿Te encuentras bien, Himemiya?

Su amiga había caído de rodillas y sollozaba mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—De-debemos volver.

Utena quizo ayudarle a levantarse.

—Está bien, tomaremos un camión de regreso y te acompañaré a tu casa. No te preocupes, todo estará bi-

—Anthy, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—preguntó alguien a espaldas de Utena.

De alguna manera, el hermano de Himemiya las había alcanzado. A Utena no le agradó para nada cómo la estaba mirando. Instintivamente se puso entre él y Himemiya sin perder el contacto visual con el hombre.

— Ya veo, por eso ha estado bajando tu desempeño. Esta persona te ha estado distrayendo. ¿No es así?— su voz era tan fría como su mirada. Utena alcanzó a escuchar un sollozo de Himemiya. Le empezó a hervir la sangre.

—¡No soy cualquier persona! ¡Soy Utena y soy su amiga!—protestó dando un paso hacia él — ¡Y tú eres el que está mal porque la tienes encerrada todo el día en esa casa!— Sintió que estaba roja y luchaba por retener las lágrimas que le escocían los ojos.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, niña— dijo el hombre exasperado.—Anthy, ven conmigo.

Para sorpresa de Utena, Himemiya se fue corriendo y se ocultó detrás de su hermano.

—¡Perdóname!—suplicó la niña sin dejar de llorar.

El hombre pasó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana mientras ella se aferraba a él.

—Es mi culpa, no debí descuidarte. Por eso te la dejaré pasar. Pero tienes que prometerme que no volverás a juntarte con esa mocosa. 

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Utena. —¡No puedes pedirle eso!

Himemiya ni siquiera la volteó a ver, seguía aferrada a su hermano.

—Lo prometo.—dijo muy quedamente.

Utena sintió que cada vez era más difícil frenar sus ganas de llorar. Nada de esto era justo.

—N-no, ¡no puedes decir eso!

Trató de acercarse a ella pero recibió un empujón de parte del hermano y cayó al suelo.

—Basta. Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a molestarnos. Vámonos Anthy o te retrasarás con tus lecciones.

Ambos caminaron hacia el auto estacionado en la acera de enfrente sin siquiera voltearla a ver. Utena temblaba mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No podían. No podían hacerle eso. ¡No era justo! Himemiya era su única…Se talló los ojos con el antebrazo y apretó los puños. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Ese sujeto se las pagaría.

Sin embargo, la determinación y el deseo de justicia poco pueden hacer contra los adultos. Utena se paró en seco cuando entró a su casa y encontró a tía Yurika sentada en la sala con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que Utena sólo le había visto a su mamá cuando algo había salido muy, muy mal.

—He recibido reportes de que te has estado saltando las clases últimamente—le dijo sin más preámbulos.—Y no sólo eso, utilizas el dinero del almuerzo para irte de paseo por toda la ciudad y has incitado a otra niña a hacer lo mismo. Esta mañana recibí una llamada de un joven muy consternado porque no dejas de importunar a su hermana. ¿Es cierto eso?

Aunque en ese momento sintió que la sangre se le había ido a los pies, todavía tenía fuerzas para defenderse.

—¡Él es el que la tiene encerrada todo el tiempo y no la deja ir a la escuela! ¡¿Y ahora resulta que yo estoy mal?!

A pesar del exabrupto, tía Yurika seguía inamovible.

—Utena. Lo único que te pido es que cumplas con tus obligaciones. Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento, pero realmente no es tan difícil ir a la escuela. No tienes por qué seguir mintiendo ni tienes por qué meterte en los asuntos de otras personas. Mañana escribirás una disculpa por escrito y volverás a la escuela así tenga que llevarte hasta la puerta de tu salón.

—¡No voy a disculparme! ¡Él está mal y tiene que dejarme ver a Himemiya y…!

—Ya basta. Olvídate de ella y no nos metas en más problemas—se llevó una mano a la frente—Ve a la escuela que es donde debes estar y haz amigos ahí.

Aquello fue el colmo. El corazón latió fuertemente en su pecho, le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos le escocían. Explotó.

— ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Odio a la escuela, odio a esta estúpida ciudad y te odio a ti! ¡Papá y mamá sí se hubieran puesto de mi parte!—exclamó antes de correr a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Se tiró sobre su cama y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Nada le había salido bien desde que se había mudado a ese lugar. Lo único que valía la pena era haber conocido a Himemiya pero ya no podría volver a verla. Quería estar de vuelta en Hokkaido, incluso pensó que si volvía se encontraría a sus padres y todo volvería a ser como antes… era algo muy tonto pero daría lo que fuera porque algo así pasara. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida por el cansancio.

II

A sus 10 años Anthy Himemiya era ya una experta en el arte de la música y de la vida. Ninguna de estas cosas le parecía complicada ya que sólo era cuestión de seguir ciertas reglas. En el caso de la música, bastaba con que practicara con empeño las partituras que le asignaban, mientras que a lo que la vida se refiere, sólo tenía que hacer todo lo que su hermano mayor le pedía ya que él sabía lo que era mejor para ella. 

Así había sido siempre y era lo que le hacía sentirse más segura. Su vida estaba regida por una rutina meticulosamente organizada. En las mañanas su hermano le enseñaba todo lo que necesitaba saber, practicaba un poco con ella y la ponía a hacer labores del hogar. En las tardes, él salía y ella tomaba clases de violín y piano con un instructor privado. Cuando el instructor se retiraba, ella seguía practicando hasta que su hermano volviera y evaluara su progreso. Después cenaban juntos, ella se iba a dormir y él salía de nuevo.

La niña tenía mucho que aprender y que practicar por lo que no sentía necesidad de salir de la casa. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que su hermano la sacaba para que ella tocara ante otras personas en reuniones privadas. Por lo general era en la noche y a Anthy no le gustaba para nada estar entre toda esa gente. Le daban miedo y la observaban de una forma muy rara que la hacía sentir mal. Una vez le dijo a su hermano cómo se sentía y él le respondió que aquellas presentaciones los ayudaban a ambos y debía estar agradecida de que ella no tuviera que hacer otro tipo de cosas para ganarse la vida. Al escuchar eso, ella se prometió a sí misma no volver a quejarse ya que lo que más le importaba era ayudar a su hermano mayor quien había hecho tantos sacrificios por ella.

Sin embargo, la vida placentera que Anthy había tenido hasta ese momento comenzó a cambiar. De un momento a otro, su hermano tenía más trabajo y aumentaron los días en que él no volvía a casa hasta la tarde del día siguiente. La chica no sabía que hacer al verse tan sola, así que comenzó a dedicar esas mañanas a arreglar el jardín y cuando esto no fue suficiente, se atrevió a abrir la puerta trasera de su casa para salir al parque que se ubicaba justo atrás. Le gustaba encontrarse entre las plantas y los árboles. Era más fácil que estar con las personas, por lo menos ahí nadie le exigía nada. Cuando salía al parque, tenía que asegurarse de que no hubiera gente cerca ya que eso siempre terminaba mal para ella. Una vez se topó con un grupo de niños que la vieron como si fuera un bicho raro y de inmediato le gritaron que se fuera de ahí. Después de esa mala experiencia, le tomó muchas semanas volver a salir. Para su mala suerte, cuando al fin lo hizo, la situación se volvió a repetir .

En esta ocasión, los niños se mostraron aún más hostiles, le dieron empujones y comenzaron a gritarle.Al verse rodeada de esa forma quedó paralizada. No podía irse ni aunque lo quisiera. 

En el momento de más pánico alguien intervino y cuando menos se dio cuenta, una niña la estaba consolando. Lo ocurrido dejó a Anthy tan confundida que decidió correr de vuelta a su casa.

Días después, volvió a toparse con aquella niña muy temprano en la mañana. Se encontraba dormida debajo de un árbol y parecía completamente inofensiva. Anthy recordó que la niña le había dado una rosa y quizo devolverle el favor. Se divirtió un rato tomando flores de su jardín y colocándolas encima de la chica, pero cuando esta última se despertó le dio un gran susto. Afortunadamente, esta persona no era para nada hostil e incluso le pidió que fueran amigas. Hasta el momento Anthy no había conocido a alguien así y sin saber por qué, terminó aceptando esa amistad.

Hubo un cambio en ella desde el momento en que la conoció. Anthy sólo había convivido con adultos; estar con alguien casi de su edad era muy distinto y -debía admitirlo- más divertido. Utena era una niña atrabancada, con mucha energía y parecía poco dada a pensar las cosas. Tal vez fuera porque era un año más joven, pero en sí, su carácter no podía ser más distinto al de Anthy. Por otro lado, no podía dejar de notar que también se trataba de una persona muy solitaria ya que no parecía haber hecho nuevos amigos desde que había llegado a esa ciudad, esto hacía que Anthy se sintiera identificada con ella. 

A pesar de que realmente le agradaba esa niña, Anthy no se atrevía a decirle nada a su hermano acerca de su nueva amistad. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero le daba la impresión de que él se molestaría, por lo tanto, ella comenzó a tomar más precauciones para poder ver a la otra chica sin que nadie más se enterara. 

Debido a todas estas circunstancias ya no se sintió tan mal cuando su hermano comenzó a ausentarse cada vez más seguido. Pero cuando él estaba en la casa el ambiente se volvía más pesado. Durante las prácticas, su hermano le dijo que su desempeño había bajado. Anthy creía que ella tocaba los instrumentos como siempre y aquel comentario la puso nerviosa. Comenzó a reducir el tiempo que pasaba con su amiga para poder practicar más, sin embargo, pese a sus esfuerzos, su hermano le decía que no era suficiente. 

Finalmente todo se fue abajo cuando él se la encontró saliendo con su amiga. Anthy no tuvo más remedio que renunciar a esa amistad ya que le había causado más problemas de lo necesario. Le dolió un poco no poder volver a ver a la otra chica, pero quizo dejar eso atrás y se propuso esforzarse el doble para no volver a desilusionar a su hermano nunca más. 

Fue en ese momento cuando Anthy perdió aquel control férreo que ella creía tener sobre la música y su vida. El ambiente en su casa era más opresivo, la molestia de su hermano tardó en desvanecerse, sobre todo porque unos días después del incidente, encontró que su auto había sido vandalizado. Había pintura sobre el chasis y le habían ponchado todas las llantas. Él juraba que la causante de todo era Utena, sin embargo, no existía la forma de probarlo. De hecho la misma Anthy no estaba segura de si la chica sería capaz de hacer algo así. 

Para empeorar las cosas, Anthy estaba cada vez más nerviosa y en consecuencia, sus habilidades fueron disminuyendo. Por más que la niña practicara, no encontraba ninguna mejora y sintió que no sería capaz de seguir de esa manera. 

Un mes después del incidente con el auto, la cena de los hermanos fue interrumpida cuando alguien tocó la puerta de manera intempestiva. Su hermano le ordenó a Anthy que subiera a su habitación, pero ella no pudo resistir las ganas de asomarse desde las escaleras. Quien tocaba era una mujer de cabellos rojizos que le parecía muy familiar, de pronto recordó que se trataba de la tía de Utena, la había conocido aquella mañana de domingo. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué hacía ella ahí, y al parecer su hermano pensaba lo mismo porque se le quedó viendo desconcertado.

—Perdonen que los moleste a esta hora, pero no se me ocurre ningún otro lugar donde pueda estar esa niña. Se está escondiendo con ustedes, ¿no es así? Nadie la ha visto desde esta mañana.

Su hermano frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a la escalera justo donde Anthy se estaba asomando. Ella quedó paralizada ante su mirada, estaba segura que la regañaría; en cambio le preguntó:

—¿Sabes algo de esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza esperando con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano le creyera.

—No, no la he visto desde-

—Entiendo. Una disculpa, señora. Ella no se encuentra aquí.

La mujer se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para evitar desplomarse.

—¡No puede ser! Definitivamente no estoy hecha para esto—murmuró para si misma.

—Esa niña no hace más que causarle problemas, ¿no es así? Su comportamiento es inaceptable.—comentó su hermano mientras le mandaba una mirada significativa a Anthy.

— No es su culpa.—intervino la mujer— Hace unos meses mi hermana y su esposo fallecieron y me tuve que encargar de mi sobrina. Desde entonces, Utena-chan no ha podido adaptarse a su nueva vida y yo no sé qué hacer con ella. Sé que incluso les llegó a causar problemas a ustedes, sin embargo, parece que tenía una relación muy cercana con tu hermana.

La mujer se enjugó las lágrimas y miró suplicante a Anthy.

— ¿Segura que no te contó nada?

El corazón de Anthy latía a mil por hora, toda esa situación le era muy molesta a su hermano y ella sólo quería que terminara pronto. Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente:

— No, no sé nada.

—Lo mejor será que llame a la policía. Le avisaremos si sabemos algo—dijo su hermano con ese tono cortés que lo caracterizaba siempre que trataba con otros adultos.

Eso pareció calmarla.

—Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias.

Una vez que se fue, su hermano rompió sin ningún reparo el papel donde estaba anotado el número de teléfono que le había dado la mujer. Anthy no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra.

—Te lo dije Anthy, esa niña es una salvaje. Aunque no me extraña, aquella señora no tiene ni idea de cómo ponerla en su lugar. Yo siempre he sabido cómo cuidarte desde que nos quedamos solos. Deberías estar agradecida.

Lo estaba, siempre. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que él era lo que más le importaba si no podía hacerlo feliz?

—Muchas gracias, hermano.

Bajó y trató de abrazarlo; él la apartó.

—Voy a salir esta noche. Es mejor que te retires a dormir de una vez.

—Como tú digas, hermano.—contestó resignada mientras subía las escaleras.

Por más que lo intentó, esa noche no pudo dormir. No dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaría esa chica. Conociéndola, era muy probable que se encontrara ya muy lejos del vecindario o incluso de la ciudad.

El sólo imaginarlo llenaba a Anthy de preocupación, salir de Yokohama era muy peligroso para una niña de la edad de Utena. ¿Qué estaría pensando esa chica? Recordó que no dejaba nunca de hablar de Hakodate. ¿Y si estuviera pensando volver? ¡Era una locura, ese lugar se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de ahí! Pero Utena era el tipo de persona capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

Respiró hondo. No valía la pena seguir pensando en eso. No tenía el teléfono de la tía de Utena para avisarle, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Mejor sería hacerle caso a su hermano y olvidar por completo a esa chica problemática. En eso estaba cuando escuchó el sonido de una flauta dulce. Era ella. 

Se levantó de un salto y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Recordó que su hermano le había quitado la llave de la puerta trasera, sin embargo, sabía dónde guardaba la llave de la puerta principal. La idea de tener que rodear toda la casa para llegar al parque no le agradaba para nada, pero era lo único que podía hacer en aquellas circunstancias.

Tomó la llave e iba a abrir la puerta cuando encontró un sobre debajo de esta. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas y observó las letras desordenadas escritas sobre el papel. No podía aspirar a leerla toda puesto que su hermano se había limitado a enseñarle únicamente el alfabeto y el hiragana, lo único que sabía era que aquella carta sólo pudo haberla escrito Utena.

Salió de la casa sin siquiera ponerse el abrigo y miró desesperada a su alrededor. Alcanzó a vislumbrar una pequeña silueta a la distancia y corrió hacia allá. Entre más se acercaba, las luces de la calle hicieron más clara la figura de la chica.

— ¡Utena!

La niña se detuvo y volteó. Llevaba una mochila a cuestas y no traía chamarra.

—¿Himemiya? Creí que no querías verme. 

Anthy se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. No sabía cómo contestar. 

—No…no vayas a Hokkaido.

Los ojos azules de la otra niña se agrandaron aún más en señal de sorpresa. 

— ¿Eh? ¿No leíste mi carta? 

Anthy observó el papel que aún tenía apretado entre sus manos. 

—No le entiendo…—susurró a falta de una mejor explicación.

—¿Tan mala es mi letra?

—Sí.—Anthy consideró que era preferible que pensara eso a que supiera la verdad—¿Por qué me escribiste si pensabas que no quería verte? 

La otra chica se volteó y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

— Bueno… es que no tenía a quién más decírselo.

—¿Decir qué?—Aunque trataba de sonar tranquila, Anthy sentía que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho por los nervios. 

—Lo que me pasó hoy en Hakodate.

La chica lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero Utena siguió adelante sin decir nada más. Las dos llegaron a la entrada del parque. Sin dirigirse la palabra, caminaron un poco más hasta sentarse bajo un árbol.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta allá?—fue lo primero que quizo saber Anthy. 

—Mi tía guarda dinero en un sobre con mi nombre. Desde que llegué a vivir con ella me dijo que era para mis gastos, así que lo tomé y compré un boleto de tren bala hacia Hokkaido. Me fui hoy en la mañana.

Anthy guardó silencio por un rato, sabía que Utena no era tan tonta como para creer que lo que había hecho no le causaría problemas. Creyó que esa niña debía ser muy egoísta o estar muy desesperada para hacer semejante insensatez, pero no se atrevía a decirle eso, en cambio preguntó:

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Utena debió haber captado el tono de reproche con que le hicieron aquella pregunta porque ocultó su rostro.

—Nada me ha salido bien desde que llegué a esta ciudad. No me gusta la escuela, mi tía y tu hermano me detestan y encima no podía verte. Todo aquí es tan distinto de cuando vivía en Hakodate con mamá y papá…—buscó la mano de Anthy a tientas y la tomó—Por eso tenía ganas de volver, para ver si podía encontrar algo de lo que perdí.

— ¿Y lo hiciste?—Anthy notó que la mano de Utena estaba fría.

—No. Las cosas también cambiaron allá. Cuando llegué a mi vecindario noté algo muy extraño. Las calles, los negocios, los parques y las casas se veían… vacías. Algo faltaba. Cuando quise ver a mis antiguos compañeros a la hora de la salida, me miraron como si yo fuera un fantasma. No lo soporté y me fui corriendo. Lo peor…—ahora estaba temblando—¡Lo peor es que cuando llegué a mi casa había otras personas viviendo ahí! ¡Todos a mi alrededor se comportaban como si mi papá, mi mamá y yo no existiéramos! ¡Pero yo todavía estoy aquí! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

Recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga y comenzó a llorar con fuerzas. Anthy no sabía que responder, ella ni siquiera recordaba a sus padres así que no podía imaginar por lo que estaba pasando Utena. Pensó en lo terrible que sería perder a su hermano para siempre y se dio cuenta de que ya lo estaba perdiendo. La relación con él era muy distinta a como la recordaba y cada vez se iba alejando más de ella, no sabía si podría revertir ese cambio. 

—Perdón, Himemiya. ¿Te hice llorar? 

Los pensamientos de Anthy fueron interrumpidos y para su sorpresa descubrió que había lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Volteó a ver a su amiga y notó que también seguía llorando.

—No es eso.—respondió.—Dime, Utena: ¿Odias este lugar?

— No del todo.—admitió—Me la pasaba bien contigo. ¿Y tú?

—Siento lo mismo.

—Pero…—y esta vez le tomó la mano con más fuerza—Si nos vemos, sólo te meteré en problemas.

Anthy suspiró, sabía que tenía razón.

—No hay que pensar en eso—dijo finalmente— estamos juntas ahora.

Utena asintió y se enjugó las lágrimas. Anthy también permaneció en silencio, le asombraba lo tranquila que podía sentirse con esa otra niña y sabía que su amiga sentía lo mismo. Estaba consciente que una vez que las cosas comenzaban a cambiar era imposible volver atrás y que tal vez el futuro que les esperaba a ambas no sería el mejor, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo, decidió olvidar sus miedos. Quizá ya no podrían volver a obtener aquello que perdieron, pero en ese momento, lo único que importaba era que ellas se habían encontrado en esa noche estrellada.


End file.
